Liam
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Buffy shows up during the final battle, and arrives just in time to see Angel turn to dust. A champion and savior of the world... is he really dead? Or-is he getting the life he always deserved?
1. Default Chapter

Buffy walked by the phone just as it rang and she paused, picking it up. "Hello?" Buffy asked into the phone, looking to her watch wondering who would call this late at night. It was quiet for a moment as she waited. She was about to set the receiver down when the voice began to speak.

"Buff? I have something I want to tell you. Remember the day you came to LA when you were visiting your father and stopped by?" Angel said quietly as Buffy's eyebrows raised, not saying anything. Of course she remembered it, they stared at each other awkwardly and she left.

"You know the demon that came and crashed in? Well I didn't kill it the first time. The first time we fought it and it got away. I went to hunt it and my blood got mixed with its. I thought it was dead and left back to the apartment. I became human. I had a heartbeat, a permanent soul…everything."

Buffy listened to Angel, wondering where he was getting all this. She wondered if he managed to get drunk somehow or if he took a hit to the head. She waited patiently for him to finish, not knowing where this was all coming from.

"I came to you in the sunlight and we kissed. We embraced. We spent the next day at the apartment together. I left you for a moment for food that was the only time we left each other. We fed each other peanut butter and ice cream."

"Angel-" Buffy began, emotions coursing through her as she wanted him to stop speaking. The thought of Angel human was too much for her to handle.

"No, Buff, listen. When we finally left my room I found out the demon was back alive. I went after it and it almost killed me. You saved me and that was when I knew we couldn't be together. I was a weak human that you would have to watch over…"

Buffy felt tears begin to fall from her eyes as she wiped them and stared at her fingers, wondering why this was breaking her up. She didn't remember this; he had to have been making it up.

"I went back and had the day erased from everyone's minds but my own. The day was turned back. You promised me you wouldn't forget… you promised. But you did. Everyone did. You don't remember the day we spent in each others arms… the day we shared our love."

"Angel stop." Buffy said into the phone, her voice cracking and she held back a sob knowing it couldn't be true. Dawn gave Buffy a concerned look and wondered what was going on. Buffy turned away from Dawn and leaned against the wall.

"No Buff, I want to tell you, I love you. I will never forget the day you felt my heartbeat, you felt warmth on my breathing body. You fell asleep in my arms as I held you. I love you more than anything Buffy, and I want you to know that."

Buffy bit her lip, holding back more sobs as she replied to Angel, her voice cracking and wavering. "Angel why are you telling me this? Something is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Goodbye Buffy, I have to go see Connor." Was all Angel said and Buffy heard him hang-up. She listened to the dial tone for a moment before she set the phone down, her hand shaking. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes as she turned to Dawn.

"Call Willow, I am going to go pack our bags."

Dawn got off her chair and walked over to Buffy, her eyes wide with confusion and intrigue. "Why? Is someone in trouble? Where are we going?"

"LA. Angel is in trouble and I am not going to let him be killed."

* * *

Hey, sorry it has been so long since I have updated. School has been busy and now I have time off so I can write. I will continue this with Buffy showing up during the final battle, and Angel's prophecy plays a part. 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy ran out of the airport, breathing fast from worry as he went to Dawn, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. "Stay here, Xander and Giles are supposed to show up in an hour. Wait for them. I am going to fight." Buffy began running down the road, she knew where she was going, all she had to do was go against the screaming crowd of humans.

Willow gave Dawn a hug and ran after Buffy, knowing her magic would help with the battle as Willow took off behind Buffy, knowing she wouldn't catch up as easily.

Buffy saw the beasts as she came across scattered dead bodies. She went towards the noise and bodies as she froze, walking by a huge dragon. It was dead and blood poured from its stomach, the stench over whelming as Buffy ran away from it, knowing she couldn't get sick now.

She grabbed an ax from a dead demon and picked it up, walking into the smoke, hearing cries all around her as a demon came at her. She slammed the ax into its stomach and pulled it back out, continuing on her way to find Angel.

She moved into a clearing and saw Angel fighting three demons. He was covered in blood and sweat as she moved forward, ready to take out the demons. A demon grabbed Buffy from behind as she turned away from Angel to flip the demon over and slam her ax into it.

As Buffy pulled the ax out she turned her head and flipped her hair back, to get a view of Angel and let out a gasp. She watched as a demon slammed the wooden end of his ax into Angel and Angel cried out, turning to dust and scattering the bloody ground. Buffy let out an anguished cry as she ran at the demons, her ax swinging and catching several, killing them.

Buffy kept at the demons, killing anything that came near her. She didn't know how long she was killing, she just kept going. Her anger showed as any creature that came near her didn't have a chance to even get a hit at her.

Hours later Buffy looked around, dead bodies were all around her as her eyes searched for another body, another anything to kill. She felt someone behind her as she let out a cry and swung her ax around. She was stopped by someone grabbing ahold of her arm. She looked up to see Spike.

"A-A-Ang-Angel" Buffy muttered. Spike just nodded slowly and Buffy collapsed in his arms, crying.

"She okay?" Giles asked, coming up to Spike. Spike sat on the bloody ground, Buffy in his lap, crying as she gripped his arm tightly, to saddened to even recognize Giles' presence.

Spike looked back up at Giles and just shook his head slowly. "She is in her own world now; she is saying things that make no sense. She saw Peaches get dusted." Spike just shook his head sadly; rubbing his hand on Buffy's back, trying to console her.

"Come on then, we will take everyone back to the hotel…" Giles said, helping Spike stand. Spike felt weak as he held his weight plus Buffy's. He had been fighting for hours and felt like he was about to pass out.

"Come on Love, it'll be okay…" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear quietly. She didn't hear him; she didn't hear anyone or see anything. But Spike continued to gently console her, trying to bring her back to the real world.

"I promised I would remember him… I promised…."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a week, we should really bring her up, introduce her to the world again." Xander said to the group. They all stood around the hotel, thinking about Buffy, who had yet to leave her room.

Willow shook her head, sitting up on the couch she was on. "Nonono! We can't make Buffy come out… or she will be all grr… and hurt people! I mean did you see her during the battle! She was killing everyone! We cannot make her come out. No way." Willow said, crossing her arms.

"No no, Xander is uh, right." Giles spoke up; he was leaning against the stone column as he took his glasses off and began to wipe them. "Spike has been the only one she will see. If it wasn't for Spike, she would starve. We need to bring her out, she must understand that she has responsibilities and LA is filled with evil that has not been dealt with."

"Giles," Willow whined, not understanding why anyone was listening to her. "This didn't affect the Slayer, this effected Buffy. She watched as the love of her life was killed, she needs to mourn, not slay."

"I agree with Willow," Dawn piped up, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She was sitting on the desk and jumped down, walking in the middle of the room. "I mean, she won't even see me, and I am her sister. There is no way she will be coming out of that room for a long time."

"I will bring 'er out." Spike said, walking into the room. Everyone turned to face Spike as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "She needs to get out of here. She needs to continue her life, and I will bring her out one way or another." Spike turned around and walked up the stairs, all eyes following him.

"I do not understand why the vampire slayer showed compassion for the vampire when it is in her nature to kill vampires." Illyria spoke up, her head cocking as her blue eyes watched the people in the room. Willow shifted uncomfortably, having known Fred and the blue half god was starting to scare her.

"Well, um, Illyria, Angel was not quite a normal vampire, as you know…" Giles told Illyria, setting his glasses back on. He was intrigued by Illyria and tried to study her, having never seen anything quite like her.

Buffy sat in Angel's former room, from when he lived in the hotel. She sat on his bed and stared at the window, out to LA. She heard the door open as she looked back, seeing Spike creep in and shut the door. "Buffy, Love, you need to come out now. You need to continue your life, including keeping evil in check."

"Why don't I remember? Why didn't he let me remember that day? Why did he let me walk away?" Buffy whispered quietly as Spike came over and onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulders and pulling her close.

"Please Love, you need to get out. Nibblet misses you, and everyone wants to see you. Please, one night love, go out and patrol. You don't even have to patrol; I will take you to get coffee or something." Spike said, hoping she would come back to reality and use her common sense.

"We spent a day together…. There was no curse…. He said I felt his heartbeat… I don't remember feeling his heartbeat…" Buffy muttered as Spike rolled his eyes, knowing he lost her again. He sat up and slapped her hard across the cheek as her face ripped away from the window to look at Spike.

"I will go." Buffy whispered as Spike put his hand to her cheek and rubbed it softly, feeling bad for striking it.

* * *

Sorry my chapter are so short, I will try and make them longer before I post. Please review, the numbers of reviews help me decide what to continue or not. (Don't worry, I am still doing my other stories,) 


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy walked downstairs and everyone stood, watching her. She looked at the ground, knowing her eyes were still red and puffy from the nonstop crying. Dawn ran forward and threw her arms around Buffy. "It's alright Dawn… I am back…" Buffy whispered to her sister and held her for a moment before Dawn released her and took a step back.

"Buffy, we are here for you. We have all relocated here. Figure without… Wolfram and Hart… evil will be big, and we want to help you." Xander said slowly, choosing his words carefully as to not mention Angel's name.

Buffy's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "All of you?" She asked, looking to Giles who had always thought Buffy should be more independent. Giles smiled to Buffy and nodded. A small smile broke on her face as Spike came down the stairs next to her.

"So, where we headed?"

The whole gang walked down the LA streets. Xander had his arm Willow, having been away from each other for a year, he had missed his friend a lot and were catching up. Giles was in the back talking to Illyria as she questioned him. She decided to stick around and stay with the Scooby Gang, despite only knowing Spike.

"You were a ghost Spike! That is so cool!" Dawn cried out, hugging Spike. She heard Spike was brought back to life and couldn't be any happier. Spike laughed and Dawn smiled, enjoying when he called her Nibblet, a nickname she had missed a lot when Spike died.

"Yeah, brought back to Wolfram and Hart, I thought it was to haunt Peaches…" Spike said, forcing on a smile. He spoke quietly, not wanting Buffy to hear Peaches name, not wanting another break down, especially after he managed to get her out of the hotel. The death of Angel also brought a hit to Spike. He had been with Angel for centuries and Angel died destroying evil. And Spike felt something when he died, the bond of his family being cut.

Buffy walked slowly, her eyes gazing upon an alley. She saw two figures in the alley and heard a scream. Everyone looked up as Buffy took off running into the alley. She froze, seeing a vampire biting into a girl. Buffy grabbed up her stake and flipped the vampire out, surprising him.

Buffy gripped the vampire by the neck and lifted him. The vampire struggled to get free but her grasp was holding him too tight. It was as if Angel's death made Buffy twice as strong. The vampire's face returned back into human form as he fought, trying to get out of her vice grip. Buffy raised her stake to stab the vampire in the heart but froze, hearing a familiar voice.

"Freeze." Buffy turned to look at the cop who was holding a gun, pointed at Buffy. She dropped the vampire and it fell to the ground, looking to Buffy and sneering "Slayer" before he took off.

Buffy's head suddenly shut down as she felt woozy and fell to the ground, passed out. The woman who was about to be bit, looked down at Buffy and looked up up to the officer. "This girl saved me… that man was about to kill me!" The woman sobbed as the office put his gun back and walked over to Buffy and the victim.

The rest of the gang caught up to Buffy, breathing fast (Except Spike) wondering how she could've been able to run that fast. They all froze, seeing the officer.

"Peaches!" Spike cried out, saying the exact thing everyone was thinking as they stared at the officer.

* * *

Like that ending? Cliffhanger. Review and I will post sooner:P 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Buff, Buff, Love, wake up." Spike urged, first to wake up from the staring stupor all the others were in as they stared at Angel. Buffy moaned and Angel kneeled down next to her, looking from Buffy to the crying woman Buffy saved.

"You mean this lady was the one who saved you?" Angel asked the woman, putting his gun in his black leather coat pocket. The woman just nodded, letting out a loud sob. Angel looked at the girl who was beginning to wake up on the ground as he looked to Spike. "She going to be okay? One moment she was about to kill the robber… next she is on the ground."

"That is not Angel." Willow said, watching the cop. "His aura is different…" She whispered, pulling on Giles' sleeve. Giles stayed still, wondering how this was even possible.

"He is a human." Illyria said, cocking her head as she watched him. "He breaths and emits body heat." Her blue eyes scanned Angel, watching him. "He does not recognize who we are either."

Buffy eyes fluttered open as she hyperventilated. "I saw… Angel… he was…" Buffy stammered, grabbing for Spikes jacket to pull him closer when she froze, looking to the other side of her and seeing Angel. She cried out, falling into Spike's arms.

"Did I do something to frighten her?" Angel asked gently, reaching out to touch her. She jerked away as he stood slowly, confused. He looked around to see that the girl was gone and he sighed, knowing he had to bring her in to find out who the robber was. "I think I need to bring her in… just to ask some questions, she isn't arrested." Angel told the group, indicating towards Buffy.

"He sure seems less broody than Angel." Xander remarked, as Dawn punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Xander cried out, grasping his arm. "I think you have spent too much time training." Xander told Dawn, who only glared back at him.

Spike stood slowly and held out his hands to Buffy, waiting for her to stand. She took them gradually as she kept stealing glances to Angel, who watched her back, a little amazed by her.

"I just need her… I don't think all you need to come…" Angel said slowly, looking at the group. The one that surprised him the most was the blood one. She had bluish hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to stare at him. They seemed to watch him curiously as he began to become uncomfortable.

"I'm coming, no way in hell I am leaving the Slayer with Captain Forehead." Spike said, crossing his arms. Angel realized Spike was talking about him as he frowned.

"I could take you in as well." Angel threatened, not liking this man. Angel could hear the English in his voice and didn't know what he had done to piss off the extremely bleached blonde man.

"I would like to see you try you big Poof." Spike replied in a growl when he was stopped. Willow had grasped his mouth to keep him from continuing. Spike struggled for a moment, knowing he couldn't hurt Willow. Pissing off a witch was a very bad idea.

"How is this possible?" Giles asked, watching Angel, amazed.

"Are you well enough to come with me?" Angel asked Buffy, ignoring everyone else as she stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She finally just nodded and stumbled over to Angel, turning back to the group.

"I will go back to the hotel when finished… I have to go… with him…" Buffy said quietly, and everyone just nodded, knowing there was nothing they could do. Angel took Buffy's arm and they walked away, down the alley towards his car.

"I can't believe it…" Willow said finally, as the group watched the two walk away. "How is it possible? Angel is alive… but doesn't know who we are…"

"It must be the bloody prophecy." Spike said, cursing under his breath, in shock that they had let Buffy go follow this man. It was his grandsire, yet he had felt no bond between them when they were near. His scent was even the same, yet no bond.

"What prophecy?" Giles asked, turning to Spike as he began to clean his glasses again, for the 15th time that night. He slid them back, looking to Spike, waiting for him to explain.

"Impossible. Angel signed away his chance at the Shanshu prophecy." Illyria stated, cocking her head at Giles, watching him. "A vampire with a soul that has taken part in the apocalypse is supposed to be reborn, as in become human." Illyria continued, "Angel signed his away to bring down the Senior Partners."

"Angel signed it away? That is so… noble…" Willow stammered, shocked that Angel would sign away his chance to be with Buffy, to live a normal life. Yet he had done it, to save human lives, many human lives.

"Yet here he is… human and alive. Let's go back to the hotel, see if we can find any information." Giles replied as they all turned around and made their way out of the alley, back to the Hyperion Hotel.

* * *

Review if you want me to continue. If I get good reviews, I will continue, but if not... :P lol 


End file.
